conspiracyfandomcom-20200223-history
Alien Gods
During the Space Age in the mid-20th century, many people were fearing the same thing: an invasion. The truth, the world has been invaded centuries ago. Ancient peoples like the Mayans, the Egyptians and the Celts were visited by beings whom they believed to be gods. In exchange for things like knowledge and technology, sacrifices were carried out to appease them. After many years, the 'gods' advanced their agenda, offering to 'maintain order' in the world to avoid otherwise destruction. And the world has been shaped by them.... The Egyptians In 3148 BC, the first being ever to land on earth, Rasuul (Arabic: 'Messenger' رسول) supposedly came to the pharaoh Menes one night and prophecized that he would become a 'leader of a boundless empire' and that from sacrifice would come reward from the creator god Amun. Somewhat argued between accounts, Rasuul then showed Menes the future with a hologram-like device where he saw the counstruction of the Pyramids of Giza and the Sphinx, and the Thirtieth Dynasty falling to the Persians in 343 BC. Before departing, Rasuul told him "they must match the stars". And so, Menes helped spread what essentially were the words of Rasuul, the words that became the religion of Ancient Egypt. Over a hundred years later, the Pyramids and the Sphinx were constructed in co-ordinance with Orion's Belt and the constellation Leo. And afterwards, the beings once again returned after the suicide of Cleopatra VII in 30 BC, first appearing before members of the Beni Sakhr bedouin tribe traveling to Cairo. The tribesmen set up camp, and the beings offered to give the tribesmen a ride to Cairo. They agreed, and climbed aboard the spaceship which took off into the night. This would be the first of many disappearances of tribesmen. The Mayans In 1778 BC, the Mayan civilization was first visited by extraterrestrial beings who descended from the sky in an immense 'chariot'. The beings, interpreted as messengers of the sky god Itzamna by the Mayans, made contact with the people of Dzibilchaltun. Soon, the beings traveled to other cities such as Calakmul and Chunchucmil. And soon, human sacrifices and the erection of stelae ''to immortalize the beings were used in exchange for the calendar, grounds for their hieroglyphic script and architecture, and mathematical and astronomical . However, over a course of several decades the beings began to become concerned over the advancement of the civilization. The beings sought for some control, and so, in approx. 864 AD, the beings heralded the 'Ascension', in which a majority of the Mayan population would be taken aboard the 'chariot' and ascend into 'Heaven' to experience paradise for a full K'atun cycle. And so, 100,000 Mayan people assembled into the 'chariot' and were inexplicably never seen again. When the Mayan civilization rebuilt itself, the technology was slightly less refined and human sacrifices resumed, despite needlessness. The Celts c, 2200 BC, the beings landed in a settlement near what is now Wiltshire, England and, using what many account claim to be a 'gravity maniuplating device', assembled Stonehenge in a matter of seconds. Come morning, the beings, with their sophisticated technology, somehow 'hypnotized' the early, less evolved tribespeople into becoming committed worshippers who carried out sacrifices. For several years, the beings manipulated the tribespeople in sacrificing over half their population before the beings left, contented, sometime around 2175 BC. In 784 BC, a group of beings landed outside of Hallstatt, Austria, establishing contact with a group of treecutters in the woods. Interpreted as the 'children' of their storm god Lugh, the treecutters led the beings to the town druids, where they were praised. After a while, the beings convinced the druids of the town that the world was being ushered toward its end by the god Cernunnos, and that the sacrifice was the only way to appease Cernunnos save the earth. At this point, the beings showed the druids a hologram of a circular diagram of a supposed 'sacred site', telling the druids to go there and entrusting one druid with the directions by implanting the memory of travelling there in his mind. After this, the beings depart. After one year, the group of druids and people from Hallstatt eventually stumble upon the sacred site: Stonehenge. From then on, the Celts used Stonehenge as a place of worship. In 1382 AD, the first Celts sailed to America, based on a Greek map recovered from a battle with Hellenistic forces, aboard the vessel ''Brigid, landing 30 km south of Hampton Beach, New Hampshire ('Note: '''the wreckage of the ''Brigid was found under the ocean off the Maine coast by a Canadian scuba expedition in 1970). Quickly, the group established a camp 89 km away from the shore. However, the lead druid, a man named Þeodoar, suffered a vision, likely from consuming psilocybin mushrooms, and led the group to 'America's Stonehenge' near Salem, New Hampshire, where they were briefly involved in a scuffle with a village of xenophobic Native Americans (specifically of the Abenaki tribe). However, the group unintentionally slaughtered many of the men with their iron weaponry, the others hiding within their living quarters with their families. Needless to say, the group of Celts practically took over the village, renaming it Kleiner-Hügen (German: 'Small Hill') and performing ritual ceremonies, and sacrificing animals. Afterwards, on his death bed in 1405, Þeodoar started a cult; the 'Children of Lugh' would protect the world from ending by 'ushering worthy sacrifices' to their destined death. The bloodline of the group would be bound by the cult from then on, each generation kidnapping people, mostly children 95% of the time, and sacrifice them at the site, even after a wildfire destroyed all structures in the settlement in 1471. The Children of Lugh, in all honesty, were simply people manipulated into ritualistic murder for a cause that may or may not be worthless. The beings might have told the truth, but it is unlikely. The Children of Lugh is still an active cult, the oldest and most secretive in the history of the United States; the CoL operates out of their home turf of Salem, New Hampshire. The last recorded sacrifice to take place at 'America's Stonehenge' was in April 1733. Onward from then, the cult has been nomadic. The Native Americans Category:Secret Societies Category:Ancient aliens Category:Doctrine Category:Alien-UFO